Legacy of Pride
by Marvelgirls1
Summary: Un grupo de los jóvenes héroes mas poderosos del universo, bajo la tutela de la *joven* mas irresponsable y poderosa. Va a terminar mal Sutmi y Joke/Jade y Jake/Hope y Fran/Alex y Valeria
1. Chapter 1

**LEGACY OF PRIDE**

SUTMI ILEIA PRIDE XAVIER

Sutmi Pride tiene 196 años pero apariencia de 18 esto podría deberse a que del planeta de donde vino la población era más avanzada, lamentablemente este planeta fue destruido pero su padre el gobernante con su último esfuerzo logro salvar a su hija enviándola a la tierra donde para infortunio de la pequeña fue encontrada por el Doctor Faust quien le hizo una serie de experimento. Luego de un tiempo logro escapar y fue encontrada por Brian Xavier quien la cuido junto con su hijo Charles Xavier hasta su muerte, al morir su padre adoptivo y su mama Sharon haberse casado otra vez Sutmi deja a su hermano y va a busca aventuras enamorándose de un soldado llamado Christian Grey con el cual contrajo matrimonio. Lastimada mente el murió en batalla durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Sutmi después de haber recibido la noticia sufre un cambio brusco en su personalidad volviéndose más relajada y rebelde a comparación de su antigua personalidad tierna e inocente, enlistándose ayuda a combatir el Nazismo junto a Capitán América, Namor y La Antorcha Humana, ella llega a salir con Howard Stark a quien ayuda a fundar S.H.I.E.L.D., volviéndose durante un tiempo directora y se hace amiga de Nathaniel Richards, Sutmi decide regresar con su hermano durante un tiempo donde se vuelve amiga y pareja de Erik Lehnsherr con quien lleva una relación muy buena pero al final terminan por la diferencia de principios. Sutmi dono parte de su fortuna para financiar la expedición de Reed Richards y le da la idea a un adulto Tony Stark de iniciar el grupo *Avengers*. Viaja durante algún tiempo a Japón donde aprende a controlar sus poderes, al regresar se junta con Charles y inician el reclutamiento de los X-men. Prontamente entabla amistad con Jean Grey quien le recuerda a Christian al ser un tátara- tio abuelo de ella, llega a salir con Scott Summers antes de que este demuestre sentimientos por Jean, luego sale con Ángel. Ella ayudaba a Charles a enseñar a los jóvenes mutantes y los acompañaba en sus misiones, Al aparecer la hermandad de Mutantes diabólicos se hace intima amiga de Wanda Maximoff alias La Bruja Escarlata y empieza a salir con su gemelo Pietro después de terminar con Ángel, Wanda Maximoff, Jean Grey y Sutmi Pride se volvieron mejores amigas. Sale de los X-men durante un tiempo y se une a los Avengers, luego tiene algunas misiones con los 4 fantásticos donde conoce a Franklin Richards, ella ayuda a Reed a tomar la decisión de ponerlo en coma. Viaja alrededor del mundo durante algunos años y se instala en Atlantis iniciando una relación amorosa con el Príncipe Namor al terminar con el empieza a trabajar con un científico pionero en radiación Gama llamado Bruce Banner la relación no duro mucho pero se convirtieron en grades amigos, volvió a los Avengers y salió con Capitán América, estaba un tiempo con ellos y los Avengers. Sutmi mantuvo varias relaciones a lo largo de sus muchos años con chicos como: Wolverine, Gambit, Dr. Strange, Thor, Capitán Bretaña, Iron Fist, Dardevil, Wonder Man, Madrox, Cannonball, Ojo de Halcón. Esos fueron sus mejores años hasta que las tragedias empezaron con la muerte de su mejor amiga Jean ella cayó en una tristeza profunda, luego de ello el ambiente a su alrededor al cual nunca había podido adaptarse por completo ya que en su planeta el aire era más puro la empezó a matar y su amiga Wanda enloqueció al perder a sus bebes, sintió que todo iba mal y en acto de locura ataco a sus amigos provocando *Avengers Disabled* matando a su actual novio Ojo de Halcón. Sutmi desapareció del radar huyendo a Japón y pasando hay un tiempo hasta que el mundo la volvió a necesitar y volvió a visitar a Charles Fury hablo con ella y ambos acordaron a que el la vigilaría aunque la idea no le encanto a Maria Hill con quien nunca se había llevado bien, para ella Sutmi debería ser enjuiciada y pagar por sus crímenes a pesar de haber ayudado tantas veces a salvar el universo. Entonces después de ello fue enjuiciada pero Tony contrato a los mejores abogados para defenderla, pero los héroes seguían discutiendo que hacer con ella. Sutmi perdió la cabeza en un momento de cólera cuando Wanda fue a advertirle lo que estaban planeando, Wanda recomendó hacerlos olvidar todo y hacer un mundo donde todos fuesen felices, en ese momento Sutmi provoco *House of M* Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Tony tomo cuidado de ella, para que después de recuperarse pudiera seguir con su vida ayudo mucho que casi nadie recordara lo que paso, excepto los X-men donde había nacido un odio hacia ella por lo que acababa de provocar. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin hablarse con Logan, Scott, Kurt, Emma, Eric, Rogue quien le echaban la culpa de todo ello. Al nacer el primer bebe mutante y ocasionar la separación de los X-men con la muerte de Charles, Sutmi dono dinero para la reconstrucción de la escuela, obteniendo una disculpa de Scott quien le dijo *No podría enfádame contigo* y volvió poco a poco a volver a su relación con los X-men. Sutmi un tiempo estuvo saliendo con la Antorcha Humana siendo la pareja más cotizada según las revistas, eso fue hasta que este murió y ella empezó una relación con Spider-Man la cual era cada vez que se encontraran como super héroes o civil provocando celos de Mary Jane, después de un tiempo terminaron y ella se unió al grupo X-Force donde tuvo *noche de citas* con Phantomex pero la relación fue corta, Sutmi un tiempo salió con el mercenario Deadpool mientras ambos estaba en el futuro criando a Cable bebe ella lo encontraba muy divertido y atractivo mientras no se quitara la máscara puede ser por que él quería avanzar que ella lo boto, Para el aniversario de la muerte de Jean ella mantuvo relaciones con Nate Grey hijo de esta. Luego de un tiempo fue localizada por Nick Fury para que fuera a entrenar a un grupo de jóvenes-inexpertos-jóvenes y poderosos héroes

PODERES:

Los poderes de Sutmi consisten en imitar poderes de cualquiera a su máxima capacidad con solo tenerlos cerca, ella es capaz de *almacenar* y poder utilizarlos en un tiempo desconocido, además de esto Sutmi es peligrosamente poderosa al tener el poder de cambiar la realidad y mucho mas con sus problemas de salud y mentales, ella sufre de que este aire es demasiado impuro para ella lo cual provoca que le aparezca parecido a un Tatto de cuadraditos en su cuerpo de color plateado.

JADE STARK

Hija del Dr. Faust y su esposa Kate. Faust y su esposa fueron en una misión a la luna de muy alto riesgo Kate no quería dejar a su hija sola a manos de los secuaces de Faust pero tuvo que ir y fue a cargo de la Dr. Karla Sofen con quien la dejaron, ellos fueron al lado oscuro de la luna donde se encontraba una piedra de origen Kree que era muy rara esta otorgaba super poderes, al llegar hay ambos se dieron cuenta que esta estaba partida a la mitad al intentar cogerla cada mitad se instalo en el pecho década uno otorgándoles super poderes de vuelo y fuerza sobrehumana. Al llegar a la tierra Dr. Faust inicio experimentos con una joven que encontró en una capsula de diamante poniéndole *S.U.T.M.I.* hizo así con su sangre una cura para la enfermedad de su esposa, la cual había caído enferma gravemente, lo que él no savia era que su esposa Kate era envenenada por su psiquiatra Karla Sofen quien quería la piedra lunar que tenía en el pecho y seguiría envenenándola hasta conseguirlo y lo único que la mantenía convida era la piedra Lunar. Un día Sutmi logro escapar de su laboratorio dejando al Doctor malherido sin llegar a matarlo escapo Karla aprovecho la oportunidad y lo mato, justo en ese momento entraba la pequeña Jade quien vio el cuerpo de su padre pero sin saber que había ocurrido, en ese momento en toda la mansión hubo una falla eléctrica ambas piedras lunares salieron del cuerpo de sus portadores provocando la muerte de Kate. La piedra lunar de ella se instalo en el pecho de la pequeña Jade y la del Dr. Faust fue hacia Karla. Como Jade en ese momento tenía solo 2 años Karla la cuido y cuando ella pregunto que había pasado con sus padres ella dijo *Los Avengers los mataron* haciéndola creer eso todo el tiempo la entreno en como pelear y usar la piedra, para que un día se deshiciera de ellos por ella ya que siempre frustraban sus planes. Jade fue engañada y a la edad de 8 espero a las afueras de la mansión Avenger y los ataco derrotando hacia a Thor, Viuda Negra, Ojo de Halcón, Avispa, Capitán América. Pero al tener que enfrentarse con Iron Man ella acababa con él hasta que huso ondas de sonido para desmayarla. En ese momento llego Nick Fury que se había enterado lo que pasaba ya que salió en las noticias, Tony la cargo y se dio cuenta que solo era una niña de 8 años con algo en el pecho, lo cual le recordó a él. Fury la aprisiono en una la balsa una prisión para reos de máxima seguridad a lo cual Tony objeto diciendo que solo era una niña. Fury le ofreció a Jade un trabajo como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero ella respondió *Todavía no*. Tony llevo el teme de Jade a los Iluminatum donde Charles se ofreció a darle una bacante en su escuela a pesar de que no fuera mutante ya que en ese momento escaseaban no habría diferencia. Jade entro entonces en la escuela para Jóvenes Dotados de Charles Xavier, donde se conoció con Alex Summers y mantuvo una relación con él. Hay conoció a Hope Summers en un corto viaje que ella hizo a la escuela con su padre, volviéndose a migas. También conoció a Franklin y Valeria Richards. Después de un tiempo Jade abandono la escuela para unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D., hay conoció a Alex Aaron quien era su compañero y amigo en su equipo asignado, ya en S.H.I.E.L.D. empezó a salir con el agente Jake Oh. Avanzo rápidamente en niveles volviéndose nivel 10. Un día como cualquiera fue asignada a llevar unos documentos que el Capitán América le pidió a la mansión donde él le aviso que se uniría a ellos sin más. Todo esto había sido claro planeado por Tony. Su primera misión como grupo fue encontrar a Norman Osborn quien apareció cuando daban a conocer el grupo, al final de la misión Tony invita a reunirse con el mañana en la Torre Stark, hay él le explica la idea de que la adoptara para salirse de líos, ella acepta y ahora es Jade Stark.

PODERES:

La piedra lunar que tiene Jade le otorga los poderes de de controlar la gravedad, ella a diferencia de Moonstone es más poderosa que gravitón y es experta en ello. Sus poderes se incrementan notoriamente al tener las 2 piedras lunares

**Fuerza sobrehumana:** Ella es fuerza sobrehumana. Jade fue inicialmente capaz de levantar hasta 10 toneladas. Desde la que adquirió la segunda piedra de luna, su fuerza se ha incrementado dramáticamente en un grado desconocido incluso sin tenerla.

**Velocidad sobrehumana:** Jade es capaz de correr y moverse a velocidades que van más allá de los límites físicos naturales de los mejores atletas humanos.

**Resistencia sobrehumana:** La musculatura de Jade produce toxinas de mucha menos fatiga durante la actividad física que la musculatura de un ser humano ordinario. Ella puede ejercer físicamente a sí misma a su máxima capacidad durante unas 24 horas antes de la fatiga comience a poner en peligro a ella.

**Durabilidad sobrehumana:** los tejidos corporales de Jade son más duros y más resistentes a ciertas formas de lesiones físicas que las de un humano normal. Ella es capaz de soportar grandes fuerzas de impacto, como ser golpeado repetidamente con fuerza sobrehumana, poderosas explosiones de energía o caídas desde grandes alturas, que severamente lesionan o matar a un ser humano ordinario a pesar de que sufriría poco o ningún daño a sí misma.

**Agilidad sobrehumana**: la agilidad de Jade, el equilibrio y la coordinación corporal se incrementan a niveles que están más allá de los límites físicos naturales de incluso los mejores atletas humanos.

**Reflejos sobrehumanos**: Sus reflejos se acentúan de una manera similar y son superiores a las de los mejores atletas humanos.

**Vuelo:** Jade también podría permitir usar la atracción gravitacional de la Tierra para ascender. Para el espectador casual que esto haría ella parece que ella desaparece o teletransportarse.

**Control molecular menor:** Ella instantáneamente puede convertirse en / modificar su traje.

**Gravitikinesis:** Jade puede reducir o aumentar la fuerza de la gravedad sobre un objeto o persona.

**Intangibilidad:** Ella puede hacerse a sí misma ya otras personas intangibles mediante la reducción de su peso específico o el cuerpo de la persona.

**Generación de luz:** Jade puede generar una luminiscencia cegadora.

**Explosiones Photon:** Puede disparar potente explosión de fotones concentrados de las manos, además de ser capaz de redirigir la energía de los golpes que ella pudiera tener atraves del pecho

JOSH GREY - JOKER BLAZE

El gobierno creó un grupo de super humanos experimentados a los cuales controlaban para matar a los super héroe fuera de control, ellos eran arduamente entrenados para acecinar a sangre fría y sin piedad, ese había sido el destino de el pequeño Josh Grey cuando un grupo de Ejecutores destrozaron su casa para matar a toda su familia con el temor de que hubiera otro con el gen Grey, dejaron al pequeño Josh vivo y lo llevaron a sus instalaciones donde fue entrenado como uno de ellos, a pesar de las diferentes torturas que le hicieron, de las misiones sanguinarias que tuvo que hacer y los agotadores entrenamientos, Joker como ahora se llamaba a falta de saber su verdadero nombre, era un orgulloso y creído de la mejor manera claro, el era un genio resolviendo problemas que nadie podía, y no llego a estar nada traumado con su trabajo, después de todo era lo único que sabía, eso hasta que le asignaron la misión de su vida *Acecinar a Sutmi Pride*

PODERES:

Joker Blaze no es mutante como lo demostró ser su tía Jean Grey, pero ya con los ejecutores fue sometido a experimentos para insertárselos, dándole así el poder de Torrentes de percepción dimensional pudiendo ver cualquier ataque que se le avecine y sentidos mejorados mayores a los de un humano promedio, Joker también ha demostrado ser muy inteligente logrando ingresar a dos de las mejores universidades, Además de posee un bastón Bo. Con muchas herramientas para ayudarse el cual está hecho de acero

JAKE ALLEN BRADDOCK HAMMER

Se hace llamar Jake Hammer, su padre es James Braddock Sr. Y su madre es Justine Hammer. Si bien estos dos están separados y con otras familias llegaron a estar juntos durante un tiempo por lo cual Jake tiene de hermanos de parte paterna a Brian (Capitán Bretaña), Elizabeth (Psylocked) y James Braddock mientras que de parte de su madre tiene a Sasha Hammer, todos ellos son mayores que el. Sus padre Justine y James estuvieron casados un tiempo y tuvieron a Jake lastimada mente el padre de este murió cuando tenía 2 años por lo que él se quedo con el apellido Hammer y sin llegar a conocer a sus otros hermanos. Jake conocía acerca de los negocios de su madre y su hermana, el fue entrenado en combate y con los mejores tutores que el dinero podría comprar. El y su hermana han pasado por el mismo proceso de mejora a su cuerpo, si bien su hermana necesita recargar Jake ha demostrado adaptarse mejor pudiendo utilizar sus poderes sin fatiga alguna esto podría deberse a que a él se le implanto esto a corta edad. Luego de algún tiempo Jake consigue comunicarse con sus hermanos paternos ellos mantienen en secreto que él era Capitán Bretaña y ella una X-men. Jake era un joven millonario destinado a tener la fortuna familiar cuando creciera a pesar de ser algo inmaduro y mujeriego, luego él se entera que su mama y hermana trataban de asesina a Tony Stark y no las quiso apoya en ello. Un día Jake se encuentra con la hija de su competencia Jade Stark tratando de entrar en el laboratorio de la empresa a robar a algunos planos, en lugar de atacarla él le entrega los planos y le dice que cierre al salir. Estuvo viajando alrededor del mundo para evitar a su madre y llega a alojarse en la escuela de su hermano en Inglaterra. Jake empieza a mostrar fuertes jaquecas los últimos días provocando que todos a su alrededor se desmallaran y sangraran hasta el caer desmayado, la peor parte es cuando las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a levitar y los circuitos de energía estallaron en la mansión Hammer, desmayando y dejando sangrando a todos los presentes.

PODERES:

Jake Hammer ha sido aumentado por la tecnología avanzada, lo que permite a su cuerpo poder generar energía poderosa de un tipo no especificado. El puede proyectar esta energía de sus manos en forma de látigos y espadas que se puede utilizar en el combate físico. Sus mejoras también dan la capacidad de volar. Los límites de estas habilidades no se han dado de manera explícita, Jake también ha demostrado ser muy inteligente ya que creció para convertirse en el heredero. Al andar por el mundo y en la escuela de su hermano Jake fue entrenado en diferentes tipos de combate, llegando a dominarlos

**Whip Energía**: Jake al igual que su hermana puede generar a partir de hilos de energía sus huellas digitales, que pueden ser utilizados como un látigo o como espadas.

**Vuelo**: Jake resultó que pueda volar. Sus capacidades son todavía desconocidos aunque ha podido superar con facilidad a los aviones de la fuerza aérea.

**Durabilidad sobrehumana:** Desconocido en qué grado, pero.

Nivel de Fuerza: Jake tiene el nivel normal de la fuerza del cuerpo de una joven de su figura que se involucra en el ejercicio regular.

**Fuerza sobrehumana:** Jake posee una increíble fuerza sobre humana debido a las mejoras que ha tenido, pero gracias también a la telepatía ha sido capaz de aumentar sus niveles

**Velocidad sobrehumana:** Jake es capaz de correr y moverse a velocidades que van más allá de los límites físicos naturales de los mejores atletas humanos.

**Resistencia sobrehumana:** Al haber recibidas mejoras Jake ya no se fatiga al hacer ejercicios

**Durabilidad sobrehumana:** Jake casi como que si estuviera hecho de acero ya que él es capaz de soportar grandes fuerzas de impacto, como ser golpeado repetidamente con fuerza sobrehumana, poderosas explosiones de energía o caídas desde grandes alturas, que severamente lesionan o matar a un ser humano ordinario a pesar de que sufriría poco o ningún daño a sí mismo.

**Telepatía: **Jake ha demostrado ser de los telepatas más poderosos. Puede leer las mentes y proyectar sus propios pensamientos dentro de un radio de 500 kilómetros aproximadamente. Llegando a sobrepasar con creces esta marca con esfuerzo y llegando a superar a Xavier. Puede aprender instantáneamente cualquier lengua extranjera, accediendo al centro del lenguaje del cerebro de alguien nativo de esa lengua.

Los vastos poderes psíquicos de Jake le permiten controlar las mentes de los demás, por tanto puede influir en su percepción para que vean o no vean lo que quiera y a su vez saber qué está percibiendo, además, cumplirán cualquier orden mental que diga Xavier; puede proyectar ilusiones mentales, provocar pérdidas de memoria selectiva o "vacío mental". También puede paralizar a los demás, hacer que se duerman y realizar poderosos ataques psíquicos que infringen dolor hasta el desmayo o la muerte. El alcance de su control mental depende del número de mentes a controlar y de su proximidad física. Por lo general, no tiene problemas para controlar las mentes de todos los que le rodean en kilómetros. Es uno de los pocos telépatas que puede comunicarse con animales y sentir sus percepciones. También puede aumentar o inhibir en los sentimientos y las percepciones de los demás, como la vista, el gusto, el tacto, el oído y muchos poderes mutantes (los que tienen relación con la sinapsis cerebral). Una cualidad de Jake, gracias a su telepatía, es que está dotado con una memoria eidética, del mismo modo, puede acceder a los recuerdos de cualquier mente, con una exactitud minuciosa, aunque el acceso a recuerdos más antiguos requiere más tiempo de sesión telepática. A diferencia de muchos telepatas Jake puede "reprogramar" una mente entera para hacer que crea, piense y sienta como quiere para siempre.

Si bien otros telepatas se ven siendo completamente inútiles contra robots, androides y todo tipo de entidades mecánicas o sin mente que controlar, Jake al tener las alteraciones que se le dieron puede controlarlas también.

Jake puede distinguir las ondas mentales de los mutantes de los que no lo son. Puede proyectarse en "forma astral", el cual puede viajar, presenciar escenas y comunicarse con otros, pero no largas distancias, la forma astral de los telépatas necesita de un cuerpo cerca. También en forma astral puede acceder a una dimensión llamado "el plano astral", ahí, Jake puede enfrentarse a otros telépatas, el dominio de esta nueva dimensión dependerá del poder y la destreza del telepata, Jake puede controlar la realidad. Los poderes de Jake no han alcanzado su punto máximo todavía pero aun así llega a ser muy poderoso y rival para grandes telepatas como Emma Frost, Charles Xavier Y Psylocked, el ha sido entreno por los tres para controlar sus capacidades, al Xavier entraren su mente quedo pasmado diciendo *No es un telepata común*, Jake también demostró ser increíblemente inviolable piscamente esto se debería a las mejoras que tiene, solo él puede dejar que personas entren en su mente

**Telekinesis: **Jake ha demostrado tener telekinesis pero muy baja, según Emma Frost sus poderes afloraran con el tiempo

ALEXANDER AARON

Alexander es el hijo de Ares , que intentó criarlo en una vida mortal en un mundo mortal. Sin embargo, Amatsu-Mikaboshi secuestró a Alex y lo entrenó para ser un experto espadachín para un asalto en Olympus . Zeus y Ares ambos lograron eliminar el lavado de cerebro, que a su vez se limpió sus habilidades.

Alex fue reclutado por Daisy Johnson unirse a Nick Fury 's equipo secreto para luchar contra la invasión Skrull hay conoció a su amiga Jade quien seria adoptada luego por Tony Stark. Él era ignorante de su herencia como los nuevos Phobos hasta que Daisy se lo explicó.

Después de unirse al equipo, Phobos unidos con los otros durante la cena y les dijeron su futuro. Entre las predicciones que hizo fueron Tirachinas perder sus brazos, y la muerte del Hellfire . A pesar de contar Hellfire que iba a morir, se convirtieron en amigos. En la misma misión que Hellfire murió, Phobos fue muerto en la batalla en contra de la Gorgona y fueron a Elysium. Él se reunió con su orgulloso padre en la otra vida. Debido a su naturaleza Divina que lo hará, sin duda, volver algún día. Phobos había *muerto* a los 12 años, luego de dos años en el mismo lugar donde sus amigo lo habían visto fallecer regreso habiendo aprendido en el tiempo con su padre a luchar y haberse hecho más inteligente de lo que ya era. El regreso y Nick Fury le propuso volver a unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D., pero Alex decidió ir a Asgard donde Thor al enterarse de su regreso lo acogió, enseñándole a controlar sus poderes y llevándolo consigo a batallas, Alex estuvo presente en Latveria Prometheus y luego de ello volvió a Asgard para entrenar con Lady Sif.

**Poderes:**

**Empática Generación Fear**: Alex puede causar miedo en los demás mirando en sus ojos, lo cual provoca que se vuelvan morados.

**Precognición**: Alex ha mostrado la capacidad de la precognición.

**Intelecto Gifted**: Alex es muy inteligente para un niño. El es educado en Asgard cuando vuelve aumentando su intelecto

**Patrimonio Olympian**: Como hijo de un dios olímpico, Alex presumiblemente tienen todos los poderes de un dios olímpico al alcanzar la madurez. No se sabe a qué nivel los poderes manifiestan en un niño.

**Espadachín Experto**: Amatsu-Mikaboshi lo entrenó para ser un excelente espadachín, con su padre se entreno en otras habilidades con arquería y combate

Nivel de Fuerza: Al igual que todos los atletas olímpicos, Alex tiene fuerza sobrehumana. Su fuerza es mucho mayor que la gran mayoría que olímpicos. Normalmente, Alex es capaz de levantar unas 50 toneladas, mientras que la media de los hombres y mujeres Olympian pueden levantar 30 y 25 toneladas respectivamente.

**Velocidad sobrehumana:** Alex puede correr y moverse a velocidades más allá de los límites físicos naturales de los mejores atletas humanos.

**Resistencia sobrehumana:** Alex ha heredado la legendaria resistencia física de su padre. Como resultado, su resistencia es igualada por muy pocos olímpicos. La musculatura de Alex casi no produce toxinas de fatiga, la concesión de su casi ilimitada resistencia sobrehumana en todas las actividades físicas.

**Sobrehumanamente Durabilidad:** el cuerpo de Alex es mucho más duro y más resistente al daño físico que el cuerpo de un ser humano. Su resistencia a las lesiones es aún mayor que la que tiene la mayoría de los otros olímpicos. El puede soportar grandes fuerzas de impacto, balas de alto calibre, poderosas explosiones de energía, caídas desde grandes alturas y la exposición a temperaturas extremas y presura sin sufrir lesiones. Mientras que todos los atletas olímpicos son capaces de soportar este tipo de agresiones sin lesiones, puede soportar mayores niveles de estos ataques que la mayoría de los atletas olímpicos sin ser herido.

**Inmortalidad:** Como todos los atletas olímpicos, Alex es funcionalmente inmortal. Ella es inmune a los efectos del envejecimiento y no envejecerá al llegar a la edad adulta. También es inmune a todas las enfermedades terrestres conocidas y las infecciones.

VALERIA MEGHAN RICHARDS STROM

Valeria Richards, el segundo hijo de Mister Fantástico y la Mujer Invisible , tenía una entrada difícil y tortuosa en el mundo .Concebido en la Zona Negativa , cuando el feto se acercó a término comenzó a emitir ráfagas de radiación mortal que amenazaba a la madre y el niño. A pesar de la incorporación de sus colegas científicos y expertos en radiación Bruce Banner ,Michael Morbius , Langkowski Walter y Otto Octavius , Reed Richards fue incapaz de salvar a su hija, que parecía estar muerto.

Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Franklin Richards , el primer hijo de la pareja, sintió una profunda pérdida sobre la hermana a la que hubiera tenido. Inconscientemente, guiada por Omniversal Guardián Roma , utilizó secretamente sus vastos poderes psíquicos para su transporte a una realidad alternativa.

Después de poderes cósmicos de Franklin se agotaron durante una batalla para salvar a toda la realidad, Valeria volvió a un niño por nacer en el vientre de Sue.

Sue pronto llegó a término, pero su vida fue nuevamente amenazada por explosiones de radiación de la niña dentro de ella. Con Mr. Fantastic capturado por los Ocultos, la Antorcha Humana buscó desesperadamente la ayuda de Dr. Destino , Muerte utilizado con éxito una combinación de ciencia y hechicería para facilitar la seguridad del niño, y en cambio se le permitió nombrar a ella. Eligió Valeria, después de que su amor de la infancia, pero incluso en este momento, el amor estaba lejos de la mente de la condenación. Sosteniendo el recién nacido en sus brazos, se aprovechó la oportunidad para tejer un encantamiento, convirtiendo Valeria a su familiar, lo que le permite ver a través de sus ojos y usarla como un foco de lanzamiento de hechizos. Unos meses más tarde, después de haber sacrificado homónimo de Valeria, a cambio de mayores habilidades mágicas, Doom lanzó un asalto. Como Franklin fue enviado al infierno, literalmente, Valeria dijo su primera palabra: "Doom". El villano se burló de sus enemigos a través de la boca de la joven, y cuando los Cuatro Fantásticos voló a Latveria para enfrentarse a él, él los venció fácilmente, teletransportarse Valeria en sus brazos. Con la ayuda del Doctor Extraño , Reed finalmente logró cambiar las tornas y recuperar a sus hijos, dejando a la condenación atrapada en el infierno y su enlace a Valeria con suerte roto. La vida volvió a la normalidad... lo más normal que puede ser para un niño cuyos padres son aventureros sobrehumanos y cuya Inhumanos niñeras vivir en la Luna. Al pasar los años Valeria tuvo muchas aventuras con sus padres y su hermano, y su inteligencia aumentaba cada vez más aunque eso sus padres ya lo sabían. Valeria continuamente visitaba a su tio Doom en Latveria aprendiendo de El algunos hechizos lo cual solo savia Franklin quien la encubría. Como era de saber había mostrado poderes en su infancia pero decidió mantenerlos ocultos de sus padres aunque su tio Doom ya sabía de ellos, por otro lado Kristoff hijo de Doom llego a tener celos de ella cuando Doom dijo que cualquiera de los dos podría heredar su reino.

**Poderes:**

Posee una inteligencia a la par de su padre; Sino Superior (Fantastic Four 573 dice que es mas Lista que su Padre).Viste una Armadura delgada debajo de sus guantes y botas que Responde a sus Pensamientos, y cambiar de Armadura a ropa de calle a su antojo y que presumiblemente tenía otras propiedades, sin especificar.  
Segundo hijo de Reed Richards y Susan Storm, su padre, Míster Fantástico le Hizo un Examen Genético para saber si tenía algún Poder y dio Negativo, Ella tenía una versión Superior de los poderes de Invisibilidad de su madre, lo que le permite proteger Aura Bioeléctrica de alguien, la Energía Cinética, la Energía Térmica, y otras pruebas de su existencia, conocimientos de Magia, posee poderes de Salto Temporal. Durante un Tiempo había estado ocultando su Súper inteligencia para no Romper la dinámica de su Familia. Memoria Fotográfica

FRANKLIN BENJAMIN RICHARDS STROM

Franklin Richards es el hijo de Reed Richards y Susan, que están mejor conocido como Mister Fantástico y la Mujer Invisible de los Cuatro Fantásticos , el primer equipo moderno de aventureros sobrehumanos. Reed Richards y Susan desarrollaron sus poderes sobrehumanos, como resultado de la exposición a la radiación cósmica durante un vuelo en el espacio exterior. Su exposición a esta radiación también tuvo consecuencias importantes para su hijo, que nació años más tarde.

En primer lugar, la radiación de alguna manera afectada cuerpo Susan Richards 'de tal manera como para dar sus graves dificultades en dar a luz. Por razones desconocidas, poco antes de que ella iba a dar a luz a Franklin, se observaron glóbulos Susan Richards estar llevando una extraña forma de energía que amenaza la vida de ambos ella y el bebé. Presumiblemente, este efecto la energía está vinculada con poderes sobrehumanos Susan Richards más de energía que le permiten hacerse invisible y crear campos de fuerza.

Con el nacimiento de Franklin inminente, Reed Richards y sus compañeros de equipo, la Antorcha Humana y la Cosa , viajaron a la dimensión antimateria llamada Zona Negativa para encontrar el único medio conocido a Mister Fantástico de salvar a su esposa y su hijo por nacer: la barra de control Cosmic ejercido por Annihilus, uno de sus habitantes más peligrosos. Mister Fantástico logró obtener la Vara y drena la energía de ella en un recipiente especial, que él y sus dos compañeros y luego trajo a su propia dimensión. Reed Richards tuvo éxito en el uso de la energía de la Vara en traer la energía de la sangre de su esposa bajo control, y ella dio a luz con seguridad a un hijo sano. El niño se llamaba Benjamin Franklin Richards en honor a su difunto abuelo, Franklin Storm , y el mejor amigo de Richards, Benjamin J. Grimm. En sus primeros años, la hechicera Agatha Harkness actuó como niñera y protector de Franklin.

La radiación cósmica que había dado Reed y Susan Richards sus poderes sobrehumanos también resultó en que afecta a la estructura genética de su hijo, Franklin nació un mutante . A diferencia de la mayoría de los mutantes sobrehumanos, cuyos poderes inusuales no surgen hasta que el mutante llega a la pubertad, Franklin comenzó a manifestar sus poderes sobrehumanos a una edad muy temprana. La primera indicación de sus poderes se muestra cuando el Retador Cuatro habían derrotado a los cuatro fantásticos, como niño Franklin Richards utiliza para alimentar a despertar la cosa y esto permitió que los Cuatro Fantásticos para lograr la victoria. En el curso normal de los acontecimientos, poderes psíquicos de Franklin presumiblemente cada vez surgen a medida que crecía hasta llegar a su máximo, un enorme potencial cuando se alcanza la madurez. Sin embargo, este proceso normal fue arruinado por Annihilus, que, durante un conflicto posterior con los Cuatro Fantásticos, Franklin puso dentro de una máquina que provocó la liberación de su potencial psiónico completo. Franklin era demasiado joven e inexperto para controlar las vastas energías se acumulan en su interior, y Reed Richards temía que su hijo sería incapaz de evitar que se libere suficiente energía psiónico para destruir toda la vida en la Tierra. No se puede encontrar otra manera de abordar el problema en el corto espacio de tiempo que queda antes de que le ocurra un desastre, Reed se vio obligado a utilizar un dispositivo que representa Franklin en estado de coma, y por lo tanto incapaz de proyectar energía psiónico.

Meses más tarde, mientras que el robot Ultron-7 estaba atacando a los Cuatro Fantásticos y otros seres sobrenaturales, la energía que irradia del robot afectado la mente de Franklin y el hecho que él suelte involuntariamente grandes energías paranormales que subyugado y vencido Ultron . Franklin fue lo que despertó de su coma, y sus poderes psíquicos eran al parecer, ahora de vuelta en el nivel en que se encontraban antes Annihilus lo sometieron a su máquina.

Más tarde, Franklin utilizó sus poderes para sí la edad hasta la edad adulta en un plazo muy breve espacio de tiempo. (De esta forma llegó a ser conocido como Avatar.) Aunque su mente seguía siendo la de un niño, Franklin ahora podría hacer un uso completo de su potencial psiónico. Al darse cuenta de que todavía le faltaba la madurez emocional para controlar sus vastos poderes, Franklin se transformó de nuevo en un niño, la imposición de "amortiguadores" psíquicos en su mente para que no pudiera usar sus plenos poderes hasta lograr la madurez psicológica necesaria.

Sin embargo, Franklin se manifiestan a partir de entonces el poder de prever los acontecimientos de futuros alternos en sus sueños. Sin que sus padres, Franklin se convirtió en miembro de la unidad de alimentación , un equipo de niños que poseen poderes sobrehumanos. A continuación, tomó la "súper héroe" nombre Tattletale debido a su capacidad de prever el futuro. En una aventura con Power Pack, Franklin incluso viajó por el espacio exterior al mundo trono de los alienígenas Snarks y de vuelta a la Tierra. Poder "sueño" de Franklin también ha seguido evolucionando en otras formas, llego a salir con Katherine Power quien se convirtió en su primera novia.

Franklin crece rodeados de las aventuras que sus padres tenían junto a su hermana Valeria, ya que él era un mutante igual como se vería luego con su hermana, se une a los X-men encontrándose con Jade quien luego vendría a ser como una prima para él y para Valeria al ser adoptada por Tony Stark. Franklin levanto los escudos psíquicos que sus padres habían hecho que pusiera pudiendo así utilizar sus poderes de cambio de la realidad y demás poderes.

**Poderes:**

Franklin Richards ha dicho que ser un mutante nivel Omega . Franklin Richards es un mutante con grandes poderes psíquicos. Cuando Franklin logra el uso consciente de sus plenos poderes, tendrá poderes telepáticos, tremendos poderes telequinéticos, la capacidad de disparar enormemente poderosas explosiones de energía, y la capacidad de reorganizar la estructura molecular de la materia y la energía, incluso hasta una escala cósmica. Sus poderes son tan grandes que ha sido comparado con los Celestiales, a pesar de que se dice que es incluso más grande que ellos, en lugar de otros mutantes. Esta acusación es hecha por el Doctor Doom. El tiene el poder suficiente para siquiera asustar a Galactus . En términos de potencial no realizado de edad y jóvenes, Franklin Richards es considerado como el más poderoso personaje ligada a la Tierra en el Universo Marvel.

**Manipulación de la Realidad**: Habilidad para manipular la realidad en el nivel cósmico y vastos poderes deformación realidad a un nivel potencialmente infinito. Sus habilidades son tan grandes que incluso a una edad tan temprana que puede crear universos "de bolsillo" en realidades alternas (Un universo de bolsillo es un cosmos que no es igual a la nuestra en tamaño.). Después de recuperar sus poderes de una pérdida temporal, lo primero que hizo Franklin con sus poderes casi ilimitados era crear un universo, con facilidad.

**Manipulación Molecular:**_ Capacidad para volver a organizar las moléculas hasta una escala cósmica._

**Telepatía**: Uno de los telépatas más poderosos, se puede leer la mente y proyectar sus propios pensamientos en las mentes de otras personas dentro de un radio ilimitado. Sus habilidades notables incluyen:

**_Alteración Personalidad:_** Se puede alterar la mente de los demás por la fuerza de voluntad, por lo tanto cambiando permanentemente su personalidad total o parcialmente.

**_Parálisis Mental:_** Se puede inducir la parálisis mental o física temporal.

**_Amnesia Mental:_** Se puede borrar cualquier conocimiento de determinados recuerdos o provocar amnesia total.

**_Dilatar Potencia:_** Capacidad para poner "inhibidores psíquicos" en la mente de los adversarios mutantes para evitar que el uso de sus poderes.

**_Curar Trauma:_** La capacidad de borrar los recuerdos de una persona y para curar el trauma mental a través de la "cirugía psíquica", el poder de estimular o amortiguar el dolor y los centros de placer en el cerebro las personas.

**_Ilusión telepática_**: Capacidad de crear ilusiones telepáticas realistas y hacen que las personas experimentan eventos que no están ocurriendo en realidad.

**_Capa telepática_**: Puede enmascarar su presencia sea detectado por otros. Se puede extender estas defensas a los demás a su alrededor también.

**_Mind Enlace_**: Capacidad para desarrollar un vínculo mental con cualquier persona que se mantiene como una conexión con esa persona.

**_Camuflaje telepática_**: Habilidad para ocultar a sí mismo, y la presencia de otras personas de quienes lo rodean. Telepáticamente puede disfrazarse, por lo que su apariencia a los que le rodea bastante diferente de lo que realmente son, por ejemplo, cambiar la apariencia de la ropa, así como disfraz más detallada.

**_Control mental_**: Capacidad para controlar las mentes de los demás.

**_Posesión Mind_**: Capacidad de poseer la mente de otro y el uso que el cuerpo del ser como el suyo.

**_Mind Alteración_**: Habilidad para alterar las mentes de los demás por la fuerza de voluntad.

**_Amnesia Mental_**: Habilidad para producir pérdida de memoria y amnesia particulares de otra persona o incluso en un grupo de personas.

**_Escudo Psionic_** : Capacidad para erigir un escudo psíquico para la protección de sí mismo y de las mentes de los demás.

**_Explosiones Psionic_**: Puede proyectar pernos de fuerza psiónico que no tienen efectos físicos, sino que puede afectar la mente de la víctima con el fin de hacer que el dolor de las víctimas o pérdida del conocimiento e incluso puede matar a un adversario.

**_Proyección Astral_** : Capacidad para Viaje Astral y comunicarse con otros astralmente a través de su propia voluntad, o por contacto con los pensamientos y los recuerdos de los demás. En el plano astral, puede usar sus poderes para crear objetos "ectoplasma".

**_Detección Mental_**: ¿Se puede detectar la presencia de otros mutantes sobrehumanos dentro de un pequeño pero todavía no definido radio de sí mismo al percibir las radiaciones mentales característicos emitidos por un ser tal.

**_Cuidado con cesiones o transferencias_**: Capaz de transferir tanto su mente y sus poderes a otros organismos de acogida debe su propio cuerpo físico de alguna manera se mató.

**Telekinesis**: Posee habilidades de telequinesia que le permitan levitar y manipular los seres vivos, objetos inanimados, y hasta cierto punto la energía psiónico. Él puede "levantar" hasta 10 toneladas de peso a una edad tan poco desarrollado y, potencialmente, una cantidad ilimitada de peso. Esto le permite "volar" a gran velocidad.

**_Bio-Explosiones_**: Capacidad para disparar enormemente poderosas explosiones de energía que se genera a partir potencial extrasensorial de su cuerpo.

**Sueños premonitorios**: habilidades pre cognitivos, que se manifiestan en sus sueños, lo que le permitió vislumbrar posibles acontecimientos futuros. Aunque hay un sinnúmero de posibles futuros, Franklin prevé la trayectoria futura más probable, y por lo tanto sus predicciones usualmente hecho realidad. Franklin aparentemente no puede prever los acontecimientos más que unos pocos días en el futuro. El poder premonitorio de Franklin desarrolló hasta el punto en el que podía ver las imágenes de los acontecimientos futuros cuando se está consciente.

**Proyección Dream-Auto**: Capacidad para ponerse en un estado de trance sin dejar de ser plenamente consciente. Mientras está en este trance, que puede proyectar una imagen intangible, fantasma de sí mismo a otro lugar, a través del cual se puede ver y escuchar lo que sucede en el lugar. Lo que Franklin ha llamado los "sueños" que tiene en este estado no son realmente sueños, pero su conciencia del medio ambiente en el que ha proyectado su "yo en el sueño."

HOPE SUMMERS

En el momento en que nació, Cerebra explotó. Poco después de su lugar de nacimiento de Cooperstown, Nueva York, Alaska, fue atacado por los Purificadores, que había utilizado la información dada desde el tiempo de viaje- Sentinel Nimrod advirtiéndoles de su llegada. A pesar de todo el mundo en la ciudad fue asesinado por los Purificadores, Cable logró salvarla. Según él, la bebé era la Mesías para salvar a ambos mutantes y la humanidad. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con el purificador y el obispo, que se convertiría en el anticristo un mal y matar a millones de seres humanos en seis minutos, dando vuelta a la humanidad contra los mutantes, una vez más, lo que conduce a una nueva era de la persecución mutante, la misma línea de tiempo en el que el obispo había nacido. El bebé fue secuestrado más tarde de cable por los Merodeadores y entregada a Mr. Siniestro, que era en realidad mística en el encubrimiento. Ella tomó al bebé y le hizo tocar el estado de coma Rogue. Gambito rápidamente la llevó lejos de Mystique, creyendo que ella simplemente la mató, pero se sorprendió al ver que el bebé estaba bien y que incluso curar Pícaro de la cepa 88 del virus. Después de una gran batalla entre los Marauders, los X-Men, y Predator X, Cíclope decidió que el bebé estaría mejor con el cable, y permitió a su hijo que la llevara a la futura. Sin embargo, un obispo insiste decidió realizar un seguimiento de cable y el bebé, para finalmente matarla y evitar que su futuro se produzca.

Esperó que más adelante se convirtiera en el centro de otro conflicto, esta vez entre el cable, Stryfe, y X-Force. Esperanza fue secuestrada por Stryfe que estaba trabajando con el obispo. Ella vio como Stryfe torturado Warpath hasta que el cable, Sutmi, Wolverine, y Elixir de vino a su rescate. En la lucha siguiente, sobrevivió junto con el resto de la X-Force y Cable con el obispo de perder un ojo a Wolverine y que posea su dispositivo de viaje en el tiempo dañado. Cuando por cable y de la esperanza se vieron obligados a viajar en el tiempo una vez más, la esperanza se resistía porque quería quedarse con el X-23 y Elixir, con quien se había unido durante la guerra. Eso la llevó a golpear en el salto a mediados de cable trenzado a sí misma y el cable de dos años de diferencia el uno del otro. Hope no tenia rencor a ¿hacia Sutmi por haber provocado todo le caía bien y además ella era solo una niña, y vio el interés de Sutmi en haber ido al futuro a protegerla

Hope huyó de los escombros de la Ciudad Celestial Stryfe y se hizo amigo de Emil Spence, el descendiente de guerreros Stryfe, Stryfetroopers. Espero que sobrevivió durante dos años, con la ayuda de Emilio, hasta reunirse con cable y huir de la Tierra en la nave espacial último segundo en el planeta, el que Ensabahnur, que comandaba Cable haciéndose pasar por Stryfe. Esperanza fue devastada por haber sido obligados a abandonar Emil, el muchacho que ella amaba. En algún momento durante su viaje de esperanza accidentalmente reveló la verdadera identidad de cable, y él fue encarcelado. Obispo y Emil finalmente atrapados con cable y de la esperanza, Emil bajo la impresión de que el cable había secuestrado a la esperanza y el obispo era su verdadero padre, el obispo también estaba armado con un dispositivo termonuclear, que tenía previsto para activar tan pronto como vio la Esperanza. Mientras el obispo y Emil allanó la que Ensahabnur, Emilio y Esperanza se reunieron y Esperanza explicó a Emil que el obispo era en realidad tratando de matarla.

Durante la invasión del Obispo de la cría, atraídos por el poder de Hope, atacó a dos barcos, distrayendo obispo de la Esperanza. Mientras que el cable y el obispo ambos lucharon la cría, la esperanza y Emil se dirigieron a dos vainas de terraformación de la nave, lo que facilitaría su huida. Emil puesto la esperanza en la vaina contra su voluntad, como ella se negó a salir por cable. Como Emil estaba preparando el cable de la sección segunda apareció y Emil dio la vaina segundo cable, sacrificando su propia vida.

Después de cable y de la esperanza se había ido Emil obtenido Obispos termo-poseedores de armas nucleares, detonando momentos antes de que pudiera ser atacado por un Sleazoid. Sin embargo, el obispo escapó por dejarse absorber por un Acanti, y dos años más tarde, había un seguimiento de la Esperanza y por cable en la crio-sueño dentro de sus vainas de terraformación. Cuando Hope ya tenía 16 le dijo a Cable que ya estaba lista para ir con los X-men. Donde fue entrenada.

**Poderes: **

Hope Summers es un mutante de nivel omega, nació con los poderes de copiar poderes de mutantes. Los límites de su poder aún no se saben. Ella no necesita tocar físicamente a sus objetivos (como Rogue), Al parecer Hope tiene que estar en las proximidades de los sujetos para exhibir sus poderes, pero es posible que su alcance es global (como en el aislacionistas).Tampoco se determina si una vez adquirido las habilidades son permanentes o si desaparecen con el tiempo o la distancia del sujeto. A demostrado ser inmune al poder de Rogue y poder *limpiarla* de todos sus poderes anteriores

Hope ha aprendido a luchar Gracias a cable observándolo a él. Hope fue alumna en técnicas de supervivencia, diversas armas de fuego de mano y cuchillos, el sigilo, la RCP, el combate de primeros auxilios, la estrategia de la guerra, y la gimnasia.

Posee la fuerza de una niña normal de su edad, peso y constitución que se involucra en ejercicio regular extremo

Los poderes mutantes de Hope no están totalmente bajo control y genera niveles de potencia que son potencialmente peligrosos para las personas y los ambientes a su alrededor.

También se le ha sido vista exhibiendo el Fenix por Emma Frost


	2. Beginning of Legacy

ONCE AÑOS ATRÁS:

Sutmi Pride iba paseando en su motocicleta M.I.A., cuando C.H.E.E.S.E. su reloj párlate comenzó a vibrar

"Srta. Pride, tenemos una llamada entrante del director Fury" dijo

"Oh, ya que, comunícame" Sutmi dijo algo desanimada

"¡Pride!" Fury comenzó su enlace como siempre "Te estamos esperando desde hace una hora, se suponía que deberías de llegar temprano, ¿recuerdas?" Fury la apresuraba para que llegara al funeral de Capitán Marvel quien recientemente había fallecido de cáncer

"Cálmate Nicholas, con tu edad no queremos que te de un ataque, ¿recuerdas?"

"Solo apresúrate o comenzaremos sin ti"

"Lo que sea" Sutmi termino la llamada

"Srta. Pride tenemos un archivo guardado del Capitán antes de su muerte que quiso que usted lo leyese ¿recuerda?"

"Gracias Cheese, proyéctalo" Sutmi se paso leyendo hasta que ya casi llegaba a la Mansión Avenger donde era el entierro "Bien chicos cambio de planes" les aviso a su moto y su reloj

"Espero que esto no atente contra mi seguridad" MIA dijo sospechando lo que Sutmi haría

"Tranquila, querida"

Sutmi aumento la velocidad de su moto y fue directo contra las rejas de la mansión obligándolas a abrirse, y fue de frente a donde se encontraban todos reunidos, pero termino estrellándose contra la lapida de Cap. Marvel y destruyendo su estatua

"Te dije que llegaría" Tony Stark le dijo a Fury con una sonrisa

"Oh-no, no, no, nooo" Sutmi se bajo de su moto apurada y preocupada al ver los daños

"Si quiera se preocupo esta vez" dijo Fury

"Mi moto, MIA, ¿estás bien?" Sutmi se acerco para revisar

"No. Se está preocupando por la moto" Fury dijo irónico

MIA respondió "Estaré bien señorita Pride"

"¿Está hablando con la moto?" Ms. Marvel pregunto

"Se llama MIA" Sutmi dijo sacando a su motocicleta de las ruinas con telekinesis

"Si ya sabemos que es tuya" Spider-Man intervino

"No, ELLA es MIA" Sutmi trato de explicar

"Si, eso ya lo dijiste" Spider-Woman aclaro

"No, no comprenden es que ella es MIA"

"¿La moto habla?" Spider-Woman pregunto, mientras Natasha se reía por atrás

"¿Cómo se llama?" Spidey pregunto

"MIA" aclaro Sutmi

"Eso ya nos quedo claro, egoísta" dijo Photon

"Es que eso ya lo dijiste ¿pero, Cómo se llama?" She-Hulk pregunto enfureciéndose

"Creo que lo que quiere decir es que es MIA" Rondador Nocturno, quien si conocía a la moto les quiso aclarar apareciendo al frente en una nube magneta

"¿Tuya?" Spiderman pregunto "Creí que era de ella"

"No, ella es MIA" Sutmi volvió a decir

"Pero- -"

"¡BASTA!" Logan los silencio "La moto se llama M.I.A." gruño y todos comprendieron

"Bien ahora que ya quedo claro, creo que la SRTA. PRIDE se debe una sanción por su haber destruido la lapida de nuestro amigo Mar-Vel" Maria Hill dijo algo molesta

"Si, mama" Sutmi se burlo rodando los ojos

"Bueno, acabas de destrozar la lapidad de Mar-Vel" la rubia amiga del capitán dijo (Ms. Marvel)

"A decir verdad, Sutmi ya que sabemos que a ti no te gusta muchos los funerales…" intervino Fury

AHORA-NEW YORK EAST 8:00 A.M. -

"…Te tenemos una misión para ti" Fury le dijo por comunicador a Sutmi, quien montaba a MIA camino al HELICARRIET

"Oh, no cariño eso no me gusta" Sutmi le respondió

"Solo ven, esto es importante Pride"

"Creo que en estos últimos 11 años muchas cosas han sido importantes"

"Sabes a que me refiero" Nick dijo un poco más serio

"Bien, solo promete que no me encontrare con otra junta de Super héroes que están planeando matarme"

"Lo prometo, pero te necesito lo antes posible"

Sutmi no le prestaba atención "¿Por que recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?, yo NO en verdad" (House of M)

"Ven, Ahora" Fury colgó

"Si… ¿Sutmi estas bien? Cuídate, tranquila nadie te va a matar, meterte a prisión, raptarte o borrarte la memoria" Sutmi acelero con su moto hablando sola camino al Helicariet de S.H.I.E.L.D.

ONCE AÑOS ATRÁS-

Sutmi estaba sentada en la sala de ma Mansión Avenger mientras los demás se despedían del Capitán Marvel afuera "Este es mi castigo…genial" Sutmi se vio rodeada en la sala de la misión Avenger con cuatro niños de 5 y dos de 3 "Soy la super heroína más vieja que hay y para que me pongan cuidar mocosos"

"La verdad señorita Pride ellos…" Cheese interrumpió

"Oh, cállate"

"Srta. Pride… a ¿señorita Pride? Ayuuuda…" Cheese la llamo

HELICARRIET DE S.H.I.E.L.D. -

"Okey, tíos ya llegue ¿estamos en la reunión anual de los veteranos?" Sutmi dijo entrando y viendo a Capitán América, Nick Fury, Charles Xavier, Reed Richards y Tony Stark

"Me ofendes" Tony dijo indignado a su tía "Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento el más joven"

"Disfrútalo"

"Hola Cheese" Tony saludo al reloj

"Creador" Cheese devolvió el saludo mientras Sutmi se sentaba con los pies en la mesa y ponía su sombrero tapándose la cara

"Señores es bueno verlos" la ahora Directora de S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria Hill entro

"Y ese tiempo termino" Tony dijo mientras veía a Maria entrar

"Creo que ya todos saben para que han sido llamados"

"Como te gusta ignorarme" Sutmi le dijo con cólera a Hill

"Sutmi te queremos hacer una propuesta…" El Capitán América interrumpió

"Eso no es bueno" El cap. Le mostro en la pantalla grande varios videos al mismo tiempo de un grupo de niños usando sus poderes

ONCE AÑOS ATRÁS-

Sutmi bajo la vista a su muñeca para encontrarse con un niño babeando a Cheese y mordiéndolo "Eso no es bueno" se acerco al pequeño y lo separo "No es queso" le dijo lentamente al pequeño Jake Hammer, quien solo se rio

"Señorita Pride" una pequeña rubia la llamo desde abajo "¿Por casualidad tendrá un poco de cloroformo?"

"Ah…no querida, lo deje en mi otra mochila" Sutmi dijo sarcásticamente

Entonces un pequeño rubio que estaba sentado cerca se acerco "Ah, yo tengo un poco, si quieres te lo doy"

"Gracias, si quieres podrías venir a ayudarme" sonrió Valeria Richards a Alex Aaron "Estoy tratando de hacer un disparador de partículas sub atómicas que…" Sutmi los corrió y se quedo viendo a los niñito de 3 años más inteligentes que haya visto

"¡Ahhh!" Sutmi se voltio para ver de dónde venía el grito "Señorita, el me está molestando" se voltio rápidamente a ver a una pequeña niña pelirroja calibrando un arma de lo más tranquila y al pequeño Franklin Richards que la molestaba

"No jodas, la clonaron…otra vez" Sutmi vio a la niña y le recordó a su fallecida mejor amiga Jean Grey "Esta sería la segunda"

"Deja de jalar mis colitas" la pequeña pelirroja se quejo

"Ese color no puede ser de verdad"

"Aléjate" Hope lo amenazo con un puño "O meteré mi puño en tu tonta cara"

"Bien si tu metes tu puño en mi cara…" el pequeño rubio se quejo "Yo meteré mi dedo en tus…lindos ojos verdes"

"Date por muerto Nick" Sutmi se dejo caer en el mueble, dio la vuelta y vio a una niña castaña corriendo por todos lados "Cariño, te vas a golpear" le dijo a la niña que no conocía "Enserio no quiero que luego me echen la culpa de- -" entonces la pequeña niña de 5 años atravesó el mueble sin un rasguño "Oh, genial….estoy cuidando Super-Bebes"

AHORA EN EL HELICARRIET-

"No, no, no y no" Sutmi se negaba mientras veía a los super a su alrededor presionándola "No cuidare mocosos"

"No lo veas a si Sut míralo como…" Capitán América trato de persuadirla

"¿Un castigo? ¿Ahora que hice?" Sutmi interrumpió

"No así no" el Cap. Volteo "Tony apóyame"

"No me veas yo también pensaba que era un castigo" dijo Tony recostado con los pies en la mesa

"Sutmi esto no es un castigo, creemos que tu puedes la única capaz de controlar y ayudar a estos niños"

"Estos niños son increíblemente poderosos y con tu experiencia pensamos que lo puedas hacer"

"Sabes que no te pediría algo así si no creyera que eres la única que puede hacerlo" Charles se acerco a su hermana

Sutmi se sentó erguida "¿Qué niños?"

"Bien, directora Hill…" Fury le izo una seña a Maria

Ella se dirigió al centro de la sala "Los niños a continuación son como ya ha sido mencionado altanamente peligrosos y poderoso cada uno tiene un set de poderes que lo hace especial, pero al tener tan corta edad no creemos que sean lo suficientemente maduros para controlarlos, es por eso que estas aquí Pride, tu enseñaras a estos niños como usar su poderes con responsabilidad"

ONCE AÑOS ATRAS-

"¡Tengo hambre!" el pequeño Jake de 5 años grito "Mi pancita duele"

¡POW! De una esquina se escucho una pequeña explosión

"Ups, creo que calcule mal" el pequeño Alex se llevo una mano al cuello

"*Koff* No importa*Koff Koff*" Valeria se trataba de limpiar la cara

"A, niños solo espero que eso no sea toxico" Sutmi señalo

"Wiii…" Jade estaba colgada de la araña de cristal que estaba en el techo "Ja, ja, ja"

"¿¡Y tu cuando te subiste hasta ahí!?" Sutmi miro el techo con temor a que se callera. Sutmi giro su cabeza para encontrarse con el pequeño Franklin Richards en medio de la creación de un agujero negro bebe "No, no, no, Nene eso no se hace" corrió hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño rubio y cerro el agujero utilizando sus poderes "Créeme ya lo he intentado, no pasa naaada bueno" lo cargo y lo dejo en el sillón

Cuando Sutmi dio lo primero que escucho fue un grito "¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!" Jake gritaba

"¡Cálmate ya!" Le grito molesta, lo cual solo provoco que el empezara a llorar

"*¡Ahhhh!*" Jake estaba sentado justo debajo de la araña de cristal en la que Jade se balanceaba

"Niña, bájate de ahí, ahora" Sutmi exigió a Jade, quien solo movió el candelabro aun mas

"Oh, no…" Sutmi se dio cuenta que se caería y encima de Jake, fue corriendo y empujo al niño fuera del lugar quedando ella en su lugar. El candelabro se cayó y las piezas de cristal atravesaron a Sutmi, Jade quedo en el aire volando

"Aggg" Sutmi gimió "Por esto no soy mama" Se saco las piezas de su cuerpo mientras se regeneraba

"Pequeña Avecita…" la péquela Hope Summers se acercaba a la llama de la chimenea tentada por la forma en laque esta se transforma en un ave

"¡Jean No!" Sutmi grito al ver a la niña quien le recordaba a su difunta amiga, corrió hasta ella sin terminar se sacarse los cristales incrustados

"Mi nombre es Hope, no Jean" la niña le dijo mientras Sutmi la cargaba

"Bien yo soy Sutmi" le dijo la pelinegra "Y creo que tu eres la niña que vino a arreglar todo lo que yo hice, y yo tengo 193 años, que ironía" la dejo en el mueble al costado de Franklin

Volteo para ver que Alex y Valeria ya habían cambiado de proyecto, ahora estaban abriendo un portal hacia la zona negativa "¡Ahhh!" soltó un grito mientras corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el otro lado de la habitación "Niños…" dijo mientras golpeaba aun monstro que logro colarse dentro "…que sus papas…" saco una navaja telekinetica "…no les dijeron…" se la clavo en el abdomen y le tiro una patada en la cara haciéndolo volver y al monstro atrás que quería entrar "…que no abrieran la puerta a extraños" Canalizo energía en su maño y rompió el portal

"Ahora ustedes dos" dijo señalando a Alex y Valeria "jueguen como niños normales hoy"

"Hey, yo soy un mutante ¿tú eres uno? Vi lo que hiciste hace un rato ¿ese es tu poder? ¿Lo puedes volver a hacer?" Hope se acerco a Fran muy curiosa

"Si, soy un mutante. Aunque no se cuales exactamente son mis poderes" respondió el "¿Cuáles son los tuyos?"

"Tampoco estoy segura"

AHORA EN EL HELICARRIET-

"Sr. Stark puede proceder" Maria Hill le aviso

El se paro rápidamente en medio de la habitación "Obviamente recuerdas a mi hija Jade" Tony movió los dedos y en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de la joven castaña

"Como olvidar a mi nieta" Sutmi sonrió

"No es un secreto que posee un paquete de poderes, pero si te soy sincero últimamente so me asusta desde que combatimos a los Avengers de Osborn y ella pudo tener ambas piedras lunares…sus poderes han incrementado notoriamente, todos sabemos que pasa cuando nos sobrecargamos de poder"

"¿Quieres que le quite los poderes?" Sutmi pregunto confundida

"¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¿De sonde sacas esas ideas?" Tony fingió indignación "Solo quiero que…le enseñes a controlarlos, a no salirse de control"

"Por que yo soy el mejor ejemplo para ello, ¿ya, que les pasa a ustedes?"

"Solo queremos que la más capacitada en esto entrene a estos niños" agrego Reed

"Tus hijos están en esto, ¿lo están verdad elástico?"

"Quiero lo mejor para mis hijo, y la única que puede conseguirlo eres tú" agrego Reed serio "Los conoces eres como su prima-tía, lo que te haga sentir menos vieja"

Charles se cubrió el rostro "Lo arruinaste Richards"

Nick deslizo una carpeta hacia Sutmi decía *La paradoja Franklin Richards. Mayor Spoiler* "Franklin Richards Strom" Sutmi abrió la carpeta encontrándose con imágenes del niño rubio "Telepatía, Telekinesis, Preconización y… ¿Qué era?" fingió olvidarse "¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo, cambio de la realidad a nivel cósmico, el niño ha sido comparado con entidades celestiales ¡y solo tiene 16!"

"Wuo, ni yo savia que mi sobrino podía hacer eso" Tony dijo

"No tienes que decírmelo, lo conozco" Sutmi proyecto la carpeta alrededor de la habitación "Mmm…no parece de 16"

"Es inmortal" Charles agrego

"¡Oh!" Sutmi dijo "Eso lo explica" minimizo la carpeta otra vez "¿Qué se supone que quieren que haga con esto?"

"Tal vez el sea el ser más poderoso del universo" Charles le contesto

"Solo quiero que lo ayudes a controlar sus poderes, a no salirse de control"

"Como quieres que controle sus poderes si no lo dejas usarlos"

"Sabes el riesgo que hay en ello, aun es muy joven e inmaduro"

"Es tu hijo, deberías de tenerle más confianza"

"No me voy a arriesgar en esto"

ONCE AÑOS ATRÁS-

"Pero estoy segura de que vamos a ser los mejores amigos" la pequeña pelirroja agrego sonriente

Franklin parpadeo, sorprendido de su ira, esto era nuevo para el "¿Que?"

"Eres un miembro de la familia Richards" ella le informo "Yo soy una Summers, así que vamos a ser los mejores amigos, es el destino"

_No podía dejar de mirar ligeramente divertida, "El destino, ¿no? ¿Y si no somos los mejores amigos?" dijo recordando como lo había amenazado hace un rato_

_Ella pareció sorprendida, sus grandes ojos verdes ondeando, como si ni siquiera había pensado que esto sea posible ", supongo... que sucederían cosas terribles. El mundo no sería correcto. Creo que podemos empezar como amigos regulares, sin embargo. Sería ser un poco imprudente acaba de saltar directamente a como los mejores amigos"._

_Él la miró fijamente durante un buen minuto largo, algo en ella sacudió su jaula y se encontró casi sin habla._ _Finalmente, recogiendo con cuidado sus palabras, se las arregló para ofrecer un comentario: "¿Qué tal si ya no quiero que seamos amigos?"_

_"Lo querías…" ella reflexiono "No puedes elegir es el destino"_

El _se detuvo de nuevo, "¿El destino?"_

"_Así es" Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo," No tenemos otra opción"_

"No yo creo que no" él le jalo una de sus colitas "¿Ese color es natural?"

"¡Auu!" ella grito "bien, te advertí que cosas terribles pasarían" Hope le tiro un puñete

"¡Haaa! ¡No hagas eso!" el demando, en ese momento Sutmi se acerco y los separo

"¡¿Es que no puedes dejar de pelearse?!" ella grito alterada

"¡El comenzó!" ambos gritaron señalándose

"Si me permite señorita Pride" Cheese señalo "A esta edad los niños molestan cuando quieren llamar la tención de alguna- -"

"¿Cómo estas hecho?" el pequeño Alex se acerco con un desarmador

"¡Wuo!" Sutmi lo alejo de Cheese "Detente hay" lo cargo

"¡Tengo hambre!" Jake volvió a gritar

"Lamento que en tu casa no te den de comer pero- -"

"¡Yo también tengo hambre!" Jade grito volando en círculos alrededor de la habitación

"¡COMIDA!" Valeria apoyo

"¡CO-MI-DA!" Hope, Alex y Fran gritaron "¡CO-MI-DA!"

"Claro para eso si se ponen de acuerdo" renegó ella sola "¿Cheese que siguieres?"

"Dele de comer a las bestias antes de que se la coman a usted" dijo el reloj

"Bien… ¿Qué quieren comer?"

AHORA EN EL HELICARRIET-

"¿A quién mas tienen?" Sutmi pregunto "¿Qué hay de Valeria, Reed? ¿No está en esto?"

"Valeria no ha desarrollado poderes, solo inteligencia a un grado mayor" Reed dijo calmado y tomando asiento

"Seguro…" Sutmi escondía algo, pero nadie más pregunto sobre ello "Solo es un poco extraño, teniendo a ambos padres con super-poderes y un hermano tan poderosos, ¿no?" Reed la miro fijamente "Claro…solo digo" cambio de tema sin dar oportunidad a preguntas "¿Alguien más?"

"Alex Aaron" dijo Fury mostrando su expediente en pantalla

"Oh, el niño dios que trabaja para ti" Sutmi lo conocía "Creí que había muerto"

"Lo hizo" agrego Maria

"¿Entonces por que lo tenemos aquí directora?" pregunto el Cap

"El revivió"

"¿¡Que Si!?" Sutmi se para "Como no me avisaron, lo tengo que visitar"

"En estos momento se encuentra en Asgard, rechazo la oferta de volver a S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No lo culpo aquí murió" agrego Tony con un pudin en la mano, todos lo quedaron viendo un rato "¿Que? ¿Nunca les ha dado hambre?, No soy de hierro" siguió comiendo

"No le veo el problema" Sutmi continuo "Es un gran chico, que también me recuerda mi"

"Hay problemas" Dijo Maria

"Veras, Los poderes de Alex se han elevado desde que volvió, Ahora es más fuerte, rápido, ágil, su capacidad de dar miedo aumento y no quiero hablar de que Thor y Sif lo han estado entrenando"

"Es un dios Nick, y ya no es un niñito chiquito, Sus poderes tenían que aumentar algún día"

"Tiene 14"

"Sigue siendo un dios"

"Supera a los dioses atletas olímpicos, eso no es normal" Dijo Fury "Además tiene a Gorgón tras el"

"Ese bastardo…"

"Lo mato una vez, No quiero que Alex se obsesione con ello"

"Entonces…tenemos a una niña que derroto a Thor a los 8, sin mencionar a todos los Avengers. Un niño dios y un niño con poderes más grandes que un dios" Sutmi suspiro "¿Terminamos?" se paró a punto de salir

"Todavía no, querida" Charles la detuvo "Tenemos por otro lado a Hope Summers" Charles dijo proyectando imágenes sobre la chica pelirroja en la mente de todos

"¿No estaba muerta?" Maria Hill pregunto, Sutmi y Charles la voltearon a ver "Disculpen mi ignorancia"

"Ella está viva, quien murió fue mi alumna Jean Grey" La actitud de Sutmi cambio al recordarla "Como sabrán con el día M, la población mutante desapareció en un 90%"

"Quien será la responsable" Hill dijo en voz baja hacia Sutmi

"Hope está aquí para cambiar lo que Sutmi provoco, creemos que puede llegar a ser nuestra única esperanza de volver a ser una especie completa otra vez"

"Yo cause esto por que crees que si quiera me dejaran acercármele"

"Por que ya lo has hecho" Charles sabia de cuando fue al futuro con X-Force a proteger a Hope y Cable

"Tiene mentores que la guiaran en ello: Scott, Logan, Cable"

"Hope a demostrado tener un cran potencial, pero no es capaz de manipularlo"

"Como lo sabes si Scott la esta asfixiando con las cosas de *Mesías*"

"Asi que la conoces" Tony dijo

"Bien…si"

_"Sutmi, recuérdalo que les pasa a las personas con demasiado poder para controlarlo" _Charles proyecto las imágenes de Jean como Dark Fenix y Wanda enloquecida

"No quiero ver con esto" Sutmi cogió su sombrero "Y Charles…ella no es Jean"

"Sutmi esto es más que tú y tu culpabilidad, es sobre estos niños" Fury ex pecto

"¿Quieren hacerles un favor a estos niños?" Sutmi volteo de su camino "Déjenlos" Mientras se alejaba "Lo único que ustedes harán es sacarlos de balance"

ONCE AÑOS ATRÁS-

Sutmi estaba sentada tranquila en el mueble leyendo *Vogue* "Bueno, esto es interesante no sabía que…" fue interrumpida por alguien que entro

"Hola Sut, vengo por mis bebes espero que se hayan portado bien" Susan Strom entro en la habitación "¡Santo dios!" se quedo sorprendida al ver toda la sala de los Avengers destrozada, el candelabro en el piso, un monstro de la zona negativa decapitado, un explosión en la esquina y a los niños flotando arriba en un campo de fuerza individual

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todo va bien?" Capitán Bretaña entro "He escuchado un grito y… ¡Jake!"

"Esto no va como lo planee" Sutmi dijo entre dientes

"¡Baja a mis niños en este instante Sutmi!" Susan exigió

"Hope, es tiempo de irnos…" Cable entro buscando a Hope para volver hacia el futuro, después de todo solo vinieron por la muerte de su amigo

"Jade" una chica rubia entro buscando a la niña "¿Jade?"

"Alexander" el dios Ares de la guerra entro buscando a su hijo

"¡Baja a mi hermano Sutmi!" capitán Bretaña exigió

"¿Por qué Jade esta hay?" Karla Sofen pregunto extrañada

"¡Cómo te atreves a poner al hijo de un dios en una burbuja!" Ares rugió

Cable solo la miro calmadamente "¿Esta drogada?" dijo mirando a su hija

"Bien, es que los niños gritaban mucho, no paraban de correr por todos lados, trae monstro inter-dimensionales, desarmar a Cheese, gritar, correr, pelearse, correr y todo eso" Sutmi se excusó

"Son niños Sutmi" Susan dijo bajando los campos y liberando a los niños

"Pues lamento ello, pero son incontrolables"

"¡Los drogaste!" Brian Braddock pregunto mirando a su hermanito

"Solo para que durmieran" dijo la pelinegra con naturalidad

"Y Fury dijo que sería una buena idea" el dios se quejo

Los niños empezaron a despedirse "Adiós" Valeria le dijo a Alex, dándole un beso en la mejilla

"A-Adiós" Alex se sonrojo y levanto la mano para despedirse

"Parece que han conquistado el corazón de mi pequeño guerrero" El padre de Alex rio fuertemente y el frunció el seño

"¿No te vas a despedir de tu amiga Fran? Valeria ya lo hizo" Susan le dijo a su hijo quien la miro levantando una ceja "Iré a despedirme de Nathan, ten en cuenta que tal vez no la vuelvas a ver" la rubia desapareció

Fran se acerco a la pequeña pelirroja "Adiós" dijo frunciendo el seño

"Adiós" ella dijo, ambos se iban a dar un beso en la mejilla de despedida, pero se lo dieron un pico por accidente

Hope se puso roja como su cabello y se volteo rápidamente. Fran se quedo paralizado

"Aw…." Ambos voltearon y vieron a Sutmi observándolos "Serán una gran pareja"

"Ya lo creo señorita" agrego Cheese "Ya que ambos atraves de la reproducción podrán dar a un niño- -"

"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!" Sutmi trataba de que Cheese no lo dijera frente a los niños "Reloj torpe, ya me metí n suficientes problemas hoy"

"Jade es hora de irnos" Karla le aviso

"Seguro" Jade abrazo a Jake antes de irse corriendo a tomar la mano de Karla

Todos salieron con sus niños de la habitación dejando a Sutmi sola "No fue tan mal ¿o sí?"

"Claro que no señorita Pride, usted tiene un talento único para los niños" Cheese agrego burlonamente

Sutmi salió de la mansión y encontró a M.I.A. ya reparada gracias a su factor de regeneración "Hora de irnos Mía"

"Trazare el curso ¿hacia dónde vamos Señorita Pride?" pregunto la moto encendiéndose

"¿Qué hay de las Vegas? Si, A las Vegas" Sutmi arranco su moto con destino a las Vegas

ONCE AÑOS ATRÁS. CUARTEL DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LOS EJECUTORES-

"¡Más rápido!" Un hombre en las sombras daba órdenes. Mientras un pequeño niño pelirrojo de 6 años atravesaba obstáculos "Quiero más agilidad Blaze"

"Eso intento" ahora el niño estaba en un trapecio volando por los aires para llegar al otro _"Si pudiera mandar un mensaje de ayuda este diría: Ayuda estoy atrapado por un grupo de asesinos que me están entrenando a como ser uno de ellos a sangre fría"_

"¡Mas rápido!" grito el hombre. El niño alcanzo el otro lado del trapecio dando una elegante voltereta "No es suficiente" _"Sin mencionar de que me han hecho una serie de experimentos para mejorarme físicamente"_

"Nunca lo es" salto hacia atrás para agarrar otro trapecio. Tenía los ojos celestes claro y cabellos color vino _"Tengo 15 horas de entrenamiento diario de como matar a super-héroes, lo cual aun no comprendo si me preguntas, digo, ¿no se supone que son héroes?"_

"¡Obstáculos!" grito y aparecieron balas de pintura por todos lados_ "Y si los matamos seriamos super-villanos. ¡Por que no me voy a rebajar a menos que un super-villano!"_

_"Pero luego reacciono, no somos SUPER-villanos, por que trabajamos para los buenos" _El niño hizo un aspa de molino en el aire para caer en el suelo "Esto es nuevo" dijo para sí mismo refiriéndose a las balas de pintura _"Es el punto donde todo se pone confuso"_

"No compites contra dioses, matas dioses" el hombre dijo mientras el daba volteretas en la habitación esquivando las balas "Ellos no van a tener piedad, chico" _"Y si pido ayuda, ellos me verán como uno más, un super-villano mas. Soy un ejecutor, trabajamos para el gobierno"_

_"Nadie vendrá a salvarte, Blaze" _El niño vio al otro lado de la sala un trapeador y corrió hacia el dando salto _"Tú tienes que escapar"_

"¡Para ti todo es una broma ¿no chico?!" el hombre grito molesto mas delo normal "¡Blaze!" _"¿Por qué se molesta tanto? He pasado este entrenamiento millones de veces"_

_"Solo es una broma si me hace reír" _El niño cogió el trapeado y lo golpeo contra la pared rompiendo la parte con la tela. Con el palo empujo las balas de pintura que venían hacia él, lo paso entre sus maños como si siempre usara el bastón. Luego uso el bastón para impulsarse a salta al medio de la sala rompiendo las balas _"Que puedo decir, soy un bromista"_

Las balas se detuvieron "Hey, creo que lo hice bien" dijo con una sonrisa _"Siempre lo hago bien"_

"Otra vez" _"Como dije nadie me rescatara. Tengo que escapar"_

"Prefiero Joker Blaze" el programa inicio de nuevo pero esta vez tenia la ayuda de su bastón

AHORA EN EL HELICARRIET-

Sutmi fue hacia donde estaba M.I.A. ya había terminado su junta

"¿Qué tal le fue Señorita Pride?" pregunto la moto

"Se negó rotundamente a formar el equipo para ellos" respondió Cheese

"Si me negué a formar un equipo para ELLOS" dijo montándose en M.I.A "Mía, programa una cita para Mañana con Jade Stark" arranco su motocicleta y se fue conduciendo.


End file.
